


About The Paopu Fruit

by Waterrain



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Feelings are discovered.





	About The Paopu Fruit

Sora walks over towards Riku while keeping a paopu hidden behind his back. Riku was deep in thought and staring at the ocean not even noticing Sora coming towards him. Sora has a wide grin on his lips, he sits down next to Riku, and noticing the other seemed to be pretty distracted.

Sora moves the paopu from behind his back, a grin still on his lips, and he shoves it towards Riku’s lip. The other was surprised by the action and his ‘Huh?’ was muffled by the fruit. He bites down onto the paopu and swallowed a piece of it not noticing it was the side which Sora had taken a small bite from...

Riku holds the paopu, moves it away, and lets out a little laugh. Sora takes the fruit from Riku and takes a bite from it which made Riku stop laughing.

“Sora. Our lives are already intertwine without a paopu.” Riku told him and his cheeks slightly flushed along with his ears.

“Hmmm. Riku do you remember when you gave me a paopu?” Sora asked him although he figures that Riku would recall after all Riku has a pretty good memory.

“Yes and you had tossed it, Sora.” Riku replied calmly and to be honest at the time he had wanted to share the paopu with Sora, but….didn’t want to risk telling the truth so had made it into a joke and Sora had tossed the paopu.

“Did you want to share it with me?” Sora asked in a low voice and Riku glanced away from him.

“Why are you bring this up now, Sora?” Riku asked him and dodging the question.

“Because I have been thinking a lot.” Sora replied honestly and then quietly tell him. “I have been thinking a lot about you, Riku. When I’m around you…I feel something and I can’t really describe it. I always want to be with you, Riku.”

‘Do not get your hopes up!’ Riku thought fiercely to himself and looks at Sora. ‘As if Sora would ever be in love with me…..he is in love with Kairi not me.’

“I have been having strange dreams lately and…What is wrong Riku?” Sora asked in concern and moving closer to him.

“Nothing.” Riku lied and keeps on biting down on his lips while scolding himself.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Sora said firmly and he could see that Riku is holding back tears along with how Riku is firmly biting down on his lips. “Tell me, Riku.”

Riku closed his eyes and stopped biting down on his lips.

“Sora…Promise you won’t hate me.”

“Why would I ever hate you, Riku?”

“Please, Sora.”

“Okay. I promise I won’t hate you, Riku.”

“Sora…I…am…in love with you.” Riku finally confessed, eyes closed, and there was just pure silence. Sora felt like all the pieces have come together and he gives Riku a faint kiss on the lips. 

“To think it was that simple. All the pieces have come together, Riku. I’m in love with you too.” Sora told him and Riku’s eyes are open in surprise, but after hearing that sentence ‘I’m in love with you too’ that was when tears start spilling from Riku’s eyes. Sora pulls the other into a tight hug, his hands rubbing up, and down on Riku’s back feeling how he was trembling. It was extremely rare to see Riku this vulnerable. 

“Let’s always and forever be together, Riku. If only I could have realized what I was feeling about you earlier, but better late than never. I’m a bit slow, heh.” Sora told him and he hears Riku letting out a small little chuckle along with a whisper of ‘That’s true, Sora’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed (^_^)/*


End file.
